Marry Me!
by lasmn
Summary: A series of one-shots about some very interesting marriage proposals made by our favorite characters and a few of my own. THREE-SHOT COMPLETED!
1. What's Marriage?

Okay, I literally thought up this series about a couple hours ago and I just had to put it down. I'm half and half on whether or not I should include my own characters in this series…I probably will. Anyways, this is supposed to be a comedy thing. Some of the proposals will be actual marriage proposals. Others…Well, just read on and see. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece…I would not torture fans into waiting four weeks for a new chapter.

* * *

Seven year old Luffy was on his hands and knees. He had his face not even a centimeter above the ground. He was slowly crawling around after a Hercules beetle. Luffy had always had a fascination with these bugs because he thought they were some of the toughest creatures in the world. So when Luffy happened to come across this bug while he was playing outside Dadan's place, he had to try and catch it.

And what better way to catch it than by sneaking after it?

"What are you up to, Luffy?" a sweet and very familiar voice asked.

Luffy snapped his head up to see a woman with dark green hair and a gentle smile.

"MAKINO!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped to his feet.

Unfortunately for Luffy, his yell frightened the Hercules beetle. He stared disappointedly as the bug decided to fly way, though not very quickly.

"Aww!" Luffy groaned, "I was going to finally get it!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy," Makino said with a giggle, "Perhaps you'll have better luck next time."

"Why are you so late, Makino?" Luffy asked his old friend grumpily, "You said you were going to be here three hours ago!"

"I'm sorry," Makino said as she and Luffy took a seat on a nearby log, "But I got stuck in a conversation with some women back in Fuchsia Village."

"What kind of conversation?"

"Well, they wanted to know why I haven't gotten married yet. They told me they are all anxiously waiting for the day that they can come to my wedding."

Luffy nodded his head slowly…Then-

"Makino…What's marriage?"

The young bartender couldn't help but laugh at the question. Honestly, Luffy was always cute to her but there were times like this when he was absolutely adorable!

"Well, Luffy," Makino began, "Marriage is when two people who love each other very much decide that they want to spend the rest of their lives together as one."

Luffy nodded his head with understanding. Two people who love each other and want to be together forever as one…

"How do you ask someone to marry you?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Well, first you need a ring," Makino explained, "Then, you bring the person you love to a nice place. Then, you get down on one knee, show the ring and ask 'Will you marry me?'"

"Alright then," Luffy said.

He got off of the log and walked in front of Makino. He got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Luffy asked with a straight face.

Makino stared at him for five seconds before laughing hysterically. Luffy frowned at the woman but remained on his knee.

"What's wrong?" Luffy demanded, "Is it because I don't have a ring? I'll get one someday!"

"Luffy, you can't marry me!" Makino chuckled.

"But I love you…"

"I feel the same way," Makino said as she quieted down, "But…I'm not in the mood for marriage, okay? And you are too young for me. I would recommend asking someone who's closer to your age."

Luffy pondered this for a minute before he gave the woman a big grin, which she returned.

She had no idea of the situation those few words would create.

* * *

_First I need a ring! _Luffy thought with a smile as he walked around Dadan's hideout.

Luffy slowly came to a stop and the smile faded from his face when he realized…

"I don't think I can find a ring here…" Luffy said to himself, "I mean…Dadan doesn't really wear one…"

He crossed his arms. Now what was he to do? As Luffy walked through the door, feeling a little dejected, he heard a clang. He turned and saw, lying on the ground, was a metal nut. Luffy picked it up and eyed it carefully. His huge smile came back.

"This is perfect!" he yelled. He looked up to the shelf that it had fallen off of, "Thank you magic shelf!"

With that, he ran out.

* * *

Luffy wandered the forest with no clear sense on where he was going. The same thought went through his mind over and over and over again.

_Find a nice place. Find a nice place. Find a nice place. Find a nice place._

As Luffy was getting impatient, he heard a low growling. He turned around very slowly at the noise. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared at him from the shadows of the nearby trees.

"AHHHH!" Luffy yelled as the creature jumped out, "WOLF!"

Twenty minutes of running and dodging later, Luffy tumbled into a clearing. He looked around with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

The grass was nice and green. The sun was shining down on the place, making it very bright. There was a little brook running through the clearing. It was a pretty place…

"Alright!" Luffy said happily, "I found a nice place!"

Now, it was time for the final part of his plan.

* * *

"Luffy! Where are you taking us?"

Luffy was marching happily through the forest, clutching his nut ring in his hand. Trailing behind him, both utterly confused as to what was going on, were Ace and Sabo. The two older boys gave each other a look, wondering what on earth Luffy wanted from them.

Finally, the three boys arrived in the clearing Luffy had found earlier. Luffy told Ace and Sabo to stand together and not to move.

The two ten year olds still had no idea what Luffy wanted as the boy took a few steps toward them. Why was their little brother acting so weird?

Luffy dropped to one knee before his big brothers. He held out his hand, which had the metal ring in it.

"Ace, Sabo," Luffy said with an adorable grin, beaming up at the two, "Will you guys marry me?"

Sabo's jaw dropped to the ground…Ace's eyes nearly popped out of his head…The three stayed in their respective positions until…

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red, "YOU CAN'T PROPOSE MARRIAGE TO _**US**_!"

Luffy frowned slightly and tilted his head in confusion.

"Luffy," Sabo said in a calm but slightly nervous tone, "Do you even realize what marriage is?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said, nodding enthusiastically, "It's when people who love each other a lot decide to be together forever! I love you two! And I want to be with you guys all the time! So let's get married!"

"Moron!" Ace replied, sweating a lot, "There's no way Sabo and I can will marry you!"

"Oh," Luffy said, "I get it…It's because there's three of us…"

Luffy thought while Ace yelled that the number of people wasn't the issue. Luffy snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"I know! Ace, you propose to Sabo!"

"_**WHAT**_?" the two older boys yelled at the same time.

"Yeah," Luffy said, "When two people marry, they become one. So Ace and Sabo, you guys get married and become one. Then, I'll propose to you guys and then it'll be two people again!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Ace asked.

"Luffy," Sabo said, "Y-y-y-you can't marry your own brothers…"

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"It's against the rules," Sabo said, looking over at Ace.

"That's right!" Ace added, getting the idea, "A major rule of marriage is that you can't marry your brothers!"

Luffy's shoulders fell slightly and he frowned. He looked down at the ground for a moment while Ace and Sabo waited to see if they got through to him. Suddenly, Luffy perked up.

"Okay!" he said with his trademark grin, "I understand!"

Ace and Sabo both breathed out a sigh of relief. They just dodged that bullet. They got puzzled though when Luffy suddenly grabbed their hands.

"If brothers can't marry…" Luffy began with that grin, "Then, you two will become my sisters! Then we can get married!"

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT!" Ace and Sabo yelled while their little brother looked on innocently.

It was going to be a long day for these three…

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Cute or what? I can imagine Luffy misunderstanding the idea of marriage. But, this also shows how he loves his brothers and Makino.

Like I said, this is a series of one-shots. So stay tuned for the next chapter!

Please read and review.


	2. Love Is Like Meat

I thought of this chapter a little while after I came up with the first chapter. But it took me some time to get it just right….I hope you all end up enjoying it!

On a side note, PLEASE **DO NOT READ** THE BOTTOM OF THIS PAGE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OR SEEN THE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 598 OF ONE PIECE!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in the slightest…

* * *

It was a peculiar situation. Very peculiar in that no one saw it coming….

The Straw Hat Pirates had known Luffy and Nami for years…Nami was always complaining about something Luffy did, yelling at Luffy for some stupid action of his, beating Luffy up and so on and so forth…

So it came as a shock when the happy go lucky captain started dating the hot tempered navigator.

It came out of the blue when Luffy was nineteen and Nami was twenty. It was about three months after the Straw Hats had found the legendary One Piece. It was a pretty calm day…The crew had been hanging out on the deck of the Thousand Sunny…

Next thing anyone knew, Luffy and Nami had come on deck. They were holding hands…and _smiling_…

"Oh…Nami and I are going out now," Luffy had said in a casual tone.

Needless to say, all hell broke loose after that…

Now, here the crew was…a year after that unexpected day…And they still couldn't believe it.

"C'mon, you guys," the now twenty one year old Nami laughed as the crew started questioning her, "Haven't I told you enough times?"

"It still doesn't make any sense!" Usopp said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Of all people, why _**Luffy**_?" Sanji asked.

Which, as we all know, translated to "Why not _**me**_?"

"It just happened," Nami said as she reminisced about that day.

* * *

_"Hey, Nami," Luffy said out of the blue, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, Luffy," Nami said as she came out from under the shade of her tangerine trees._

_Nami was puzzled when the straw hat wearing boy grabbed her arm and proceeded to pull her inside. They went through hallway after hallway, finally coming to a stop in the ship's lounge area._

_Nami watched as Luffy shut the door behind them. He looked around the room carefully, making sure no one was around. Finally, he turned to Nami with a grin._

_"Luffy, what is this about?" Nami asked, her arms crossed in front of her and her foot tapping against the floor impatiently._

_"Umm…" Luffy said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Well…Um…"_

_Nami's eyes widened slightly. __**Luffy**__ was at a loss for words…?_

_"Okay, I'll make it simple," Luffy said, looking at the redhead determinedly, "Nami…Will you go out with me?"_

_Nami's arms fell limply to either side of her and her jaw dropped. Then…_

_"HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Luffy watched as Nami wrapped her arms around her stomach, laughing hysterically. Nami coughed and gasped. After what seemed like forever, she stood up, the occasional giggle still escaping from her lips._

_"Very funny, Luffy," Nami said, "You got me! That was a good one."_

_Nami let out a few more laughs…But her smile slowly faded as she saw the absolutely serious look on Luffy's face._

_"I'm not joking, Nami," he said firmly, "I really, __**really**__ like you…And I want to date you…"_

_Nami's mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out._

_Luffy…Monkey D. Luffy…The Straw Hat Pirates' carefree goofball of a captain…was __**really **__asking__** her **__out?_

_"Oh my God…" Nami said in barely a whisper, "You're serious…"_

_Luffy nodded slightly, still waiting for Nami's answer…_

_They stood silently, staring at each other, for five agonizing minutes…_

_"Luffy," Nami finally said, "Why me…? What do you like about me?"_

_Luffy perked up at the question._

_"Easy!" he said brightly, "You're like meat to me!"_

_Nami's face flushed and her eyes became as big as dinner plates._

_"I'M LIKE _**WHAT**_?" she yelled at the boy._

_"I like you because you're like meat!" Luffy continued with that same goofy smile._

_Nami was absolutely, positively mortified…Never in all her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that a boy would compare her because she was like meat._

_"You know…" Nami said, gritting her teeth and trying to keep her voice level, "That's not exactly the reason I wanted to hear…"_

_Luffy tilted his head and frowned._

_"You're mad?"_

_"OF COURSE I'M MAD!" Nami yelled angrily at her captain, "What girl wants to be compared to __**meat**__? Tell me, Luffy. Just how am I like meat to you?"_

_"Oh, that's easy!" Luffy said happily._

_Nami frowned deeply, resisting the growing urge to strangle Luffy. Instead, she listened to his reasoning. She could always kill him afterwards…_

_"You're just like meat!" Luffy said, "You smell really good. And I mean, __**really**__ good. Maybe it's the shampoo you use? Sometimes you're really tough, like when you blackmail us into doing stuff for you and when you beat me up for trying to get one of your tangerines. And other times, you can be nice and tender. Like whenever you fix up my hat because you know how important it is for me. Or when you help a stranger we just met because you know what it's like to feel pain…And…"_

_Nami noticed that Luffy seemed to be getting fidgety. He was wringing his hands and sweating. He was looking everywhere but at her face._

_"And…?" Nami said._

_"And," Luffy said, a blush on his face and his eyes glued to the floor, "I…I can't go a day without you…"_

_Luffy had said that last part quickly but Nami had caught it. She felt her cheeks grow warmer with each passing second._

_"And that's how you're like meat!" Luffy concluded, "So, what do you say?"_

_Another painfully slow five minutes went by, neither saying a word to the other…Finally… _

_"Okay…" Nami said, a beautiful smile growing on her face, "I will…I will go out with you."_

_

* * *

_

"And that's all that happened, really!" Nami insisted, "I thought you all would have gotten used to this after a year…"

"IT'S STILL WEIRD FOR US!" the others shouted in response.

* * *

"Hey, Sanji!"

Sanji, who was setting plates at the table for lunch, turned at this whisper. He saw Luffy peeking in through the door.

"C'mon, Luffy," Sanji groaned, "I already told you lunch isn't ready yet."

"It's not about that!" Luffy replied, "It's about something even more important!"

Sanji nearly dropped the plate in his hand at those words…Luffy thought that there was something more important than food…?

The young captain snuck into the kitchen. He walked up to Sanji and leaned close to him, as though he was going to tell the cook a secret.

"Sanji, you like girls, right?" Luffy said in a low voice.

"Well," Luffy continued after Sanji was done with his whole monologue on women, "You know what they like, right?"

Sanji nodded in response…What was Luffy up to…?

* * *

The Straw Hats docked the Thousand Sunny at a small but peaceful island.

A couple hours after lunch, Nami was busy taking care of her precious tangerine trees. She smiled as she watered the plants, which were growing strong and healthy. Nami then noticed a shadow coming from behind her. She turned, only to see Luffy. Her boyfriend had his hands behind his back and was grinning at her.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami greeted, "What's up?"

"Well…" Luffy said, "I have something really important to ask you."

Nami raised an eyebrow at this. Nowadays, she had to be careful when Luffy said those words. His version of "something important" seemed to change each and every day.

"Sanji helped me pick it in the town," Luffy went on, "I mean, I know nothing about that sort of thing…He was mad when I first asked about him to help me out with this but I think he chose something nice. I hope you like it."

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" Nami asked, confused by what the boy just said.

Nami's brown eyes grew as she saw what happened next…

Luffy got down on one knee. He brought his hands out from behind his back. He held a small black box. Luffy flipped it open, revealing a shining silver ring with a gorgeous ruby…Nami's birthstone…

"Nami…" Luffy began with his trademark grin, "Will you marry me?"

Nami dropped the watering can in her hands. She brought her hands to her mouth. Nami slowly kneeled down, not once taking her eyes off of the ring…

"Oh…Luffy…"

Luffy's smile faltered. He was becoming nervous. Why hadn't she said anything? Sanji had told him that she would respond right away when she saw the ring…

To Luffy's shock, tears fell from Nami's eyes. His eyes widened as the girl flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Luffy slowly put at hand on Nami's orange hair, still waiting.

"Yes!" Nami finally said with glee, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!"

Luffy was silent for a few seconds before…

"YEAH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I DID IT! SHE SAID YES!"

The two laughed and laughed with joy…

"Oh, Luffy," Nami said as the captain put the ring on his fiancée, "I can't believe it…And you got my birthstone too."

"Huh?" Luffy said in a confused tone, "What do you mean?"

"The ruby, Luffy," Nami answered, "The birthstone of a person born in July is the ruby."

"Really?" Luffy said in a surprised manner, "Wow! What luck!"

"'Luck'?" Nami repeated, "You mean, you and Sanji didn't purposely pick the ruby because it was my stone?"

"Then why did you?" Nami asked when Luffy shook his head no.

"Because," Luffy said, "It was red! Just like meat!"

Nami stared wordlessly at the boy for a few more seconds before…

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed, "I should have known!"

Luffy laughed too, only to be silenced as Nami pressed her lips against his…

* * *

Yay! The second chapter is done! I tried to think of how Luffy would propose to Nami and this is the result I got.

Final warning! SPOILER ALERT FOR ONE PIECE CHAPTER 598!

! It's back! After so many agonizingly long days and weeks, One Piece is back! Of course, the chapter isn't translated yet but still! Cheer and yell, everyone! Scream at the top of your lungs! Celebrate for the amazing manga has finally returned!

Okay, I saw the pictures and wow! I love everyone's new designs!

Luffy: His shirt looks like his old vest but with sleeves. And he wears it unbuttoned (fan girl scream)! He's wearing his blue shorts from what I saw. He's also wearing a gold sash around his waist. A nice touch, I must say! Luffy also has an X shaped scar on his chest, which looks pretty cool.

Zoro: He still has his haramaki and bandanna. He's wearing this dark green shirt that shows his torso. The One Piece logo blocks us from seeing his pants. There is some questions as to whether or not Zoro is missing his left arm. I personally think it looks that way because Luffy's leg is in the way. There's no point in Zoro losing his arm. Another thing, Zoro has a scar over his right eye.

Nami: Of course she's gotten bigger in the chest region. She grew her hair out. I was surprised that her hair has a slight wave to it. But it's really pretty. She's wearing a blue bra and blue pants. But she looks nice.

Usopp: Amazing! He got buff! He has abs now! He also has facial hair and he grew his hair out a bit. I can't really describe his outfit…I don't know how to describe it. But he looks awesome.

Sanji: OH MY GOD! His left eye! His hair is parted from the other side and now we can see his left eye! It's not much of a reveal though…Sanji grew his beard a little more. He's still wearing his suit. But he's still awesome.

Chopper: Still looks the same. He only changed his outfit. His hat is different! But he's still cute looking.

Robin: She changed hair in that she got rid of her bangs. She's wears a partially unzipped blue top and a multi colored skirt wrapped around her waist. She's still cool!

Franky: Bald! Bald! Bald! Bald! I was shocked! And he also seems even bigger than before. He's sporting some new scars. But his outfit hasn't changed really…

Brook: Well, he's a skeleton…Still looks like one. But his style is so different! To put it simply, he has a whole soul brother outfit going on! So funny!

I also read the script! I won't go into it but I like it a lot! I think it's funny and nice and really, really awesome! I hope you all read it as soon as it is out!

Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Repaying A Debt

I truly have nothing interesting to comment on…How odd. Normally I have something interesting, well to me it's interesting, to talk about. But this time I don't. How absolutely odd…

By the way, if you haven't read my story **Straw Hat Legacies: The Name's Caout**, you will have no idea who two of the characters mentioned in this tale are. Caout and Hazuki are sisters and the daughters of Luffy and Nami. Caout was kidnapped as a baby but the crew got her back eight years later. That's as simple as I can make it. I will be using some of my own characters for other chapters.

Disclaimer: The sad tale of the girl who didn't own One Piece continues…This poor child is me…

* * *

It was definitely the oddest thing Hazuki had ever experienced. Well, scratch that. It was on the top ten for oddest things she had experienced.

And the day had started off so normally too…

* * *

It was a nice average day. Nice average sunshine. Nice average clouds. Nice average seas. Yes, everything was proper and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Soon, the Thousand Sunny came to a stop on an island to resupply. With Luffy having gotten his appetite back after the crew found Caout again two months earlier, the Straw Hat Pirates had to deal with the fact that they had to go back to buying tons of food in order to satisfy their captain and his black hole of a stomach.

Hazuki jumped at the opportunity to go exploring in the town. After all, after being told she couldn't go away from the ship for seven years, Hazuki leapt at any chance to explore an island.

"Remember, Haz!" Nami called from the ship as her younger daughter climbed onto the dock, "You stay with your sister at all time, okay?"

"I know!" seven year old Hazuki replied, readjusting her glasses. Her eyesight had gotten blurry a few minutes earlier so she needed to wear them, "Geez, Mama! You are such a worrywart!"

"No worries, Mom!" eight year old Caout called, putting her arm on Hazuki's shoulder, "I'll make sure our little redhead doesn't get herself killed!"

"Haha…" said redhead laughed in monotone, "That's real hilarious, Caout…"

* * *

"Haz! You've got to try this!"

Hazuki, who had been sitting on a bench and watching the citizens of the town walking about, turned towards her sister, fixing her glasses at the same time. Caout was running at her at top speed. Hazuki noted that the girl had around two dozen sticks coming out from her mouth. Caout's cheeks looked like those of some squirrel who had shoved nuts into its mouth.

"This is the best takoyaki I have ever tasted!" Caout said in a muffled voice as she handed a stick over to her little sister, "Try one!"

After clarifying that no, Caout hadn't put this particular stick in her mouth, Hazuki bit into one of the steaming octopus balls.

"Wow," Hazuki said as she chewed, "This _**is**_ pretty good! Pretty hot though…"

"I'M GOING BACK FOR MORE!" Caout yelled excitedly as she ran off.

"Wait, Caout! We have to go back to the ship soon!" Hazuki cried to no avail, "Man…What a troublesome sister…"

"Hey, watch it you twerp!"

Hazuki snapped her head towards this tough voice. She saw a small blonde boy, probably no older than her, with a boy around four or five years older who was giving the smaller one an angry look.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," the blonde boy stuttered, cowering in fear, "I d-d-d-d-didn't mean to b-b-bump into you…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" the older boy yelled in reply, "I'm gonna pound you, twerp!"

As the boy raised his fist, the younger kid put his hands over his eyes. But instead of feeling pain, he heard a yell.

"OOOOWWWW! **HOT**!"

The blonde looked and saw that the boy who had been bullying him was jumping around crazily, reaching into his shirt. The older kid finally pulled out a stick of takoyaki.

"Serves you right."

Both boys looked and saw Hazuki looking at them, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Hazuki was surprised by her actions. A few months earlier, she would have never dreamt of sticking a stick of super hot takoyaki down the shirt of a boy who was older and bigger than her. But the events that transpired back on Serafus and Garuka helped to make Hazuki braver. So now she could only smile casually as the older boy marched up to her.

"You little creep!" he yelled as he reached towards her.

Hazuki reacted swiftly. She kicked upwards, aiming at the one spot all men pray will never suffer any injury…

"C'mon!" Hazuki yelled as the boy fell to the ground in pain, grabbing the blonde boy by the wrist, "While he's busy, let's make a break for it!"

The two ran off. Hazuki laughed loudly, hoping that Caout wouldn't worry if she came back and didn't see her at the bench.

She didn't notice that the face of the blonde she was holding onto was turning steadily redder.

* * *

"I'm Hazuki! Who are you?"

After Hazuki and the boy had gone far enough, Hazuki thought it was time for a proper introduction.

"I'm Koda…" the boy said in a quiet tone, not looking Hazuki in the eyes.

Hazuki leaned in close to the boy's face, much to his surprise. She scrutinized his face.

"Are you sick?" she asked as she pressed her hand against Koda's forehead, "You're so red…"

Something seemed to snap in Koda. He suddenly grabbed Hazuki's hands in his own and looked at her seriously. It was a funny scene for an outsider. An adorable boy who was looking so seriously at a pretty and taller young girl.

"What's up with-?" Hazuki began to ask, only to be cut off.

"Will you marry me?"

Needless to say, the redhead's jaw dropped at this question. She waited nervously for a few seconds, waiting for Koda to say "Just kidding!" or something like that.

But he just looked at her with that same expression.

"_**W-w-w-where did that come from**_?" Hazuki asked, her panic starting to come out.

"You saved me!" Koda answered, still holding the girl's hands, "The only way I can repay you is by marrying you!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry!" Koda said with a grin, "I'll take good care of you! My parents and I live in this big house, so there's plenty of room for you!"

"That's not the problem!" Hazuki screeched, ripping her hands from the boy's grasp, "I'm not marrying you! I don't like boys that way yet!"

"Oh…I see what's wrong…" Koda said, "I didn't do it properly, did I? Wait here and I'll be back soon!"

Hazuki watched in shock as Koda ran off.

* * *

Hazuki panted as she collapsed onto a box. A few seconds after Koda had run of, so had she. She had run as much as she could until her legs finally gave out.

"I hope this is far enough," Hazuki muttered, "Geez! I hadn't expected him to _propose_!"

Hazuki removed her glasses, which had become foggy due to how hot she was. As she wiped them with her shirt, she noticed a colorful mass appear before her. Her sight was too poor for her to figure out what it was. But it smelled amazing.

Hazuki put on her glasses again and saw that it was a bouquet of various flowers. She smiled until she realized who was holding said flowers.

"Koda?" Hazuki said in disbelief as she recognized the blonde's smiling face.

"What about now, Hazuki?" he asked, "Now will you marry me?"

"I said no!" Hazuki said as she got up.

Before Koda could say another word, Hazuki ran off.

* * *

"There's no way he followed me here!"

Hazuki took a break outside a shoe repair shop. She looked inside of the shop and saw that a clock on the wall said it was nearly two. The Straw Hats were planning to leave the island at around three.

"I better find Caout and get back to the docks…" Hazuki said as she brushed some of her orange bangs out of her eyes.

"_Now_ will you marry me?"

The redhead flinched and turned to see Koda, smiling and holding a box of assorted chocolates.

"Listen, kid," Hazuki said, "I just saved you and that's it! You don't need to marry!"

"Yes I do," Koda replied, "I must pay my debt back!"

Hazuki groaned loudly before running off yet again. Koda's shoulders fell slightly. What was he doing wrong?

* * *

Caout walked around slowly. She was confused. One minute she had been eating the tastiest takoyaki in the world and the next thing she knew, her kid sister disappeared.

"CAOUT!"

Caout looked in the direction of the voice and saw, running toward her in a blind panic, was her aforementioned little sister.

"Geez, Haz, where have you been?" Caout asked as the redhead stopped in front of her.

"Boy…Bully…Takoyaki…Down shirt…Marriage proposal…Help!" Hazuki said in gasps.

Caout tilted her head in confusion. Say what…?

Hazuki, once she had gotten her breath back, fully explained what had been going on so far. By the time she was done, Caout was laughing at the top of her lungs.

"It's not funny!" Hazuki said furiously.

"Says you!" Caout responded, "So, let me get this straight. You saved this boy from a bully so he wants to repay you by marrying you? And he won't leave you alone, although you said no?"

Hazuki nodded, only making Caout laugh more.

"Okay…" the older girl giggled, "I think I know what to do about this…"

* * *

"Hazuki!" Koda called as he walked around with his box of chocolates and bouquet of flowers, "Where are you? I still want to marry you!"

"Hey, watch where you're going brat!"

Koda snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He saw Hazuki, his beloved red haired savior, with some black haired girl who looked really mad at her.

"Sorry!" Hazuki apologized quickly, "It was an accident! I didn't mean to bump you!"

"Sorry ain't good enough, redhead!" Caout growled in response, grabbing Hazuki by the shirt, "That little 'accident' has earned you a good ass kicking!"

Koda watched in shock, the stuff in his hands falling to the ground. He flinched as the black haired girl suddenly punched Hazuki.

Hazuki fell to the ground with a grunt. Caout pulled her up roughly.

"_What are you doing_?" Hazuki hissed, "_That __**really**__ hurt stupid_!"

"_We have to make it look realistic_!" Caout whispered back.

"_Not __**that**__ realistic_!"

Caout proceeded to punch Hazuki yet again, remembering to hold back just a bit. Suddenly…

"Get off of my fiancée, you jerk!"

Caout stumbled as she felt someone grab her around the neck from behind. Hazuki looked up and saw that it was Koda, growling fiercely and holding Caout tightly in his grasp. Koda took one arm and started pulling on Caout's hair.

"Let go, kid!" Caout yelled, pulling on the boy's arms.

"Not until you leave Hazuki alone!" Koda yelled back.

"Okay, I promise! Just let go of me!"

Koda pushed himself away from the girl, who ran off.

"Meet you back at Sunny," Caout said in a very low whisper to Hazuki as she ran.

Koda brushed himself off and then walked over to Hazuki, who was grinning at him.

"Okay…" Koda said, "_**Now**_ will you marry me?"

"Why should I?" Hazuki asked, "You just saved me from a bully, like I did with you…I'd say we're pretty even, right?"

Koda looked surprised for a second. He thought this over for a moment and then smiled.

"Huh…I guess you're right…" he said, "Whew! That's a relief!"

"That we don't have to get married?" Hazuki asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! I mean, you're not really pretty at all!"

Hazuki could only gape as Koda ran off happily.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BRAT?" she yelled.

* * *

Poor Hazuki…The thing is, she actually is pretty cute. Oh well, fret not Hazuki! One day you'll meet a boy who loves you!

Read and review please!


End file.
